Damsel in Distress
by MyBabyBlues
Summary: 1920's Gangster, Edward Masen, wants to protect Bella, a damsel in distress. Will he find love along the way? Will he desire to change his lifestyle? One-shot. AH/AU Edward & Bella


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Damsel in Distress**

_Chicago, 1927_

I stand in front of the mirror checking myself out. My bronze disheveled hair will not be tamed. I sigh but know it won't be a problem. Broads always love my hair no matter how it looks. It seems that the messier it is then the sexier it becomes to them. I briefly debate on whether or not to shave. The broads also seem to like me with a little stubble, but it has been several days since I shaved and I don't like it to look as if a beard is forming. That just isn't my style. So I shave my 'pretty boy face' as my partner in crime, Emmett, always calls it.

I put on one of my better suits. It's one of the suits that the broads always say I look 'quite dapper' in. Even though I have some business to take care of tonight; I'm not worried about messing up my suit. I hardly break a sweat anymore when I have to rough up or 'take care of' one of our many customers or associates gone astray. I know how to throw punches without staining my clothes with blood or tearing them.

I am good at my job and am next in line to succeed my boss. Yeah I know what we do is illegal, but I also know that a lot of people benefit from what we do. Of course we are lucky enough to live in the lap of luxury that this lifestyle affords us. Even though some harm comes to people who don't follow our rules, there is no denying that a great amount of others are helped and pull out of horrific situations because of us. We also aren't completely self indulgent. We do donate a wad of cash on a regular basis to Father Thomas' parish. Sometimes we even donate some of our time to helping the parish with construction on various projects. We also donate time and resources to the shelter located in the basement of the church that helps people who are homeless and down on their luck. Of course it doesn't hurt that Father Thomas prays for us. He doesn't agree with our lifestyle but he doesn't admonish us for it either.

"Hey pretty boy, quit admiring your sorry ass. We got a fucking job to do. Let's get on with it so I can meet Rosy later," Emmett yells out to me from the other room.

Emmett is whipped. Rosalie Hale is Emmett's Moll. They started dating about four months ago. That bitch has him wrapped around her finger and she knows it. She definitely uses it to her advantage. I have to admit that she is a pretty broad. She has long blonde hair and sultry blue eyes and a body most women would envy. However, she is a pure bitch through and through. I do not complain, openly anyway, because she is good to Emmett and does seem to genuinely care for him and if he is happy then it's hard for me to not be happy for him.

I grab my fedora and adjust it on my head the way I like it. I check myself over one more time in the mirror. Luckily, I'd gotten some good sleep last night and my green eyes look bright and void of any redness. I wink at myself, satisfied with the way I look and then head out to meet Emmett in the foyer.

We're headed out to take care of a business matter and enjoy our evening at Madero's. Madero's is our own drum usually with a live band playing. There is always dancing, drinking, and broads. Lots of broads. I usually have no problem in that department. I don't even really need to use any of my charm to lure them. They seem to flock to me shamelessly flaunting themselves in front of me. None of them usually hold my interest for long. They are all mindless bims hoping to find some schmuck to lavish them in expensive jewels and trick and poke some patsy. Most are real workers. I never bother to take them home or waste more than one night on them. They are hardly worth my time and if I refuse them then they just move on to another target.

As we walk out the door of my posh home, I inform Emmett that I will be driving tonight, much to his dismay.

I slide into the driver's seat of my silver Rolls Royce and laugh at the frustrated scowl on Emmett's face.

"No fair man, I never get to drive." Emmett complains as I pull out onto the dimly lit street.

"Well dickhead, if you paid more attention to the road then the broads on the sidewalk then you might actually drive sometime." I counter.

"Aw, shit man, how long do I have to suffer for that?" Emmett asks in an exasperated sigh.

"As long as I enjoy razzing ya man." I answer with a smirk.

"Asshole. But hey, if it hadn't happened I wouldn't have my Rosy. Besides, it was just a little fender bender."

"Emmett, you idiot, you crashed into a parked car and hit a street lamp. It was not a little fender bender; you totaled that bucket." I know he is full of bull because he always calls it 'the accident that saved his life' because Rosalie ran over and played nursemaid to Emmett who exaggerated his injuries for her attention.

"Enough about that." Emmett sighs and rolls his eyes. "So, who is the lucky prick we get to let out our frustrations on?" He eagerly asks, ready for some action.

Emmett is taller than me. He has two inches on my 6'2 height and where as I have defined abs and muscle enough to get my job done; Emmett is a muscle machine. At 6'4 with his dark brown hair and bulging muscles, he can intimidate the baddest of the bad. He never has problems with the dames either. They love his dimples, and as Rosalie always says 'he can put a Greek God to shame.' Now I won't go that far but I can't deny the man could charm any broad with his looks. However those days are over now, as he is completely devoted to Rosalie.

"His name's James Lowry. Carlisle says he's two weeks late on his payment. Tyler broke into his office this morning and according to his books he's taken in double his usual take on his jobs. So he's either playing us or trying to do a double cross. Tyler saw a note on his desk reminding him to meet someone at Madero's tonight." I tell him as I turn on the street the club is on.

Emmett chuckles. "At least we won't have to drive anywhere when were done with him. Are any of the others going to meet us at the club?"

"Jasper and Alice said they'd be there." I answer him.

Jasper Whitlock is the Chicago D.A. and Alice is his wife. Jasper and I grew up together and I've helped him out in some tough situations in the past. Jasper always looks the other way at our 'dealings' and never seems to hold our lifestyle against us. He even warns us if he believes any legal action might be headed our way. We always have each other's backs.

"Esme isn't feeling too well, so Carlisle is going to stay with her." I add.

Carlisle Cullen is the Big Cheese and the head of the Cullen/Masen family. He added the Masen part because he said he thinks of me as a son and wants me to take his place one day. Even though Carlisle is still fairly young himself, he is like a father to me, my mentor. He took me in and helped rid me of my smart ass street ways. He helped me realize that even though some of our illegal activities wrought dangerous actions there is still a greater good at stake. He knows when we should be lenient and when we need to apply pressure. He also taught me to keep my conscious intact. He is the reason we help out at Father Thomas' parish, which also helps us to appreciate what we have.

I respect and love Carlisle and Esme more than anyone else. They are a loving couple and never shy away from displaying their affections to one another. Carlisle says the love of a good woman is worth more than all the riches in the world. Violence against women is the one issue he will absolutely not tolerate. Sometimes he will have us teach a lesson to some swine that's not even associated with us just because he has heard about how he treated a woman. Because of Carlisle, I haven't given up the hope that I will one day be as happy as he is with Esme.

We stride inside Madero's and the place is already packed. A lot of our associates are inside, as well as many flappers and flaming youths. We find Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie waiting for us at our usual table near the back. Our table is positioned just for us. We could pretty much see the layout of the whole place and keep an eye on anything going down. From the position of the table, we can also tell if any unsavory fellas make an appearance.

"Hi Edward, Emmett" Alice greets us in her normal, bubbly voice as we approach the table.

Emmett slides in the booth beside Rosalie and gives her a sloppy smooch on the cheek. She playfully punches his shoulder. He winces in mock pain.

"Good to see you Alice, Jasper, Rosalie" I say, acknowledging them all with a polite nod. I pull a chair up to the table, preferring not to sit in the booth next to the fawning couples.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the Stool-Pigeon that came to my office informing me about Carillo's bent cars now would you?" Jasper questions with his eyebrow raised but giving us a knowing look.

"Not a thing." I reply with my practiced poker face.

Emmett is not so good at the poker face when he's smug. "Ah, no man, I wouldn't know a thing about it." Emmett says with a big, fat grin.

Good thing Jasper's on our side. However, we know he has to keep to his job. So, we don't mind making sure some of our 'competition' gets caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Jasper, what the hell would sweet Bella be doing with scum like James Lowry?" Alice asks as she nods her head in the direction of the bar.

I look over to the bar to see the greasy blonde haired loser, James, getting drinks from Mike, the bartender. Next to James is an absolute dish.

This dame is like no other I have ever seen. She stands out among all the broads in this place. Most the chicks here are dressed in flapper style and have their hair short as of the fashion now. Not many sport longer hair, except Rosalie but she always kept hers up. This dame has flowing, mahogany locks that go down half her back. Her dress is more modest than most broads wear. However, it seems to fit her just right, hugging her beautiful curves. Her gams are long and luscious. Nothing though seems to compare to her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her lips are pink, pouty, and kissable. Her eyes are a mesmerizing brown like I have never seen and contrast well with her creamy, pale skin.

"I don't know Alice. I doubt Bella would willingly go anywhere with him. He must have something on her. She doesn't look too thrilled to be by his side." Jasper answers her, obviously troubled by what he is seeing.

Beautiful Bella does look as if she'd rather walk 100 miles in the snow than be near this jerk.

James keeps throwing his drinks back. She doesn't have a drink and is trying to keep some distance between them. However, James keeps putting his hand possessively around her waist and pulling her harshly to him.

I am seeing red. This beautiful dame is distressed and that isn't making me very happy. I just want to punch his lights out and scoop her up and take her away. I just have this very protective feeling for her already. I want to know this dame, to protect her, to hold her and to keep her with me. Never in my life have I experienced such want and need for a woman.

After grabbing another drink, James literally drags Bella out to a table near the middle of the joint.

"Whoa man, you get any madder and that vein in your head may literally pop out." Emmett says and laughs, obviously amused by my outrage.

I decide to go up to the bar and see what Mike knows. Mike has been working for us for years now. Though he isn't involved in enforcing our ways; he does keep the bar for us and always keeps his ears open for information to pass on to us. He is a good fella and I am sure that he didn't like the way James was treating the beautiful Bella either.

"How 'bout I get you gals some more giggle juice?" I ask them while rising from my chair.

"Absolutely, thanks Edward" Rosalie says with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, Eddie boy, bring all us gals some giggle juice." Emmett winks and makes a kissing sound with his lips.

"But don't be too long, Emmett's wondering eyes keep looking in my direction. I might need someone to run interference." Jasper jokes and Emmett laughs even louder.

"Don't worry Jasper baby, I'll protect you." Alice says and snuggles into his side.

"Yeah, and I think I can keep this big oaf entertained." Rosalie adds as she gives Emmett a seductive smile.

"Cool it guys. This ain't that kind of place," I try to remain serious but soon end out losing myself to laughter as I leave the table.

"Hello Edward, what can I get you?" Mike asks as I stepped up to the bar.

"Hey man, let me have a scotch on the rocks." I answer and turn my body enough so that I can talk to Mike and yet still keep an eye on James and Bella.

"Oh and have someone bring over some drinks to those boobs and their gals I was sittin' with, will ya?"

"Got ya covered." Mike answers and begins grabbing bottles to get the drinks ready. "Emmett seems especially chipper tonight," he adds while getting the glasses out.

"Well, his loose screws just seem to pop out anytime he's around Rosalie. Plus, he gets to be the Bruno tonight." I can't help but chuckle when I mention that.

"Ah, that explains it then. Emmett must be on a real high. Getting to be with his doll and rearranging some goon's face, sounds like Emmett's dream night." Mike laughs as he pours the drinks.

"Yeah, definitely, Emmett's on top of the world." I agree shaking my head.

Mike hands me my scotch and gives a tray full of drinks to a waitress to take to our table.

I need to know what I can find out about this Bella gal. I know Mike will be the one to ask. He hears a lot of drunken confessions plus he's naturally easy to talk to so a lot of fellas unintentionally spill their guts. Mike's also known to keep information to himself, except when it comes to us. He knows not to bite the hand that feeds him, and he knows that we'll have his back.

"So Mike, what do you know about the dame that's with Lowry tonight?" I casually ask.

"Isabella Swan. Yeah, she's a real dish, ain't she?" Mike says as he puts the bottles away.

I don't know why, but I don't like him calling her a dish. Of course, I thought that too. However, I just feel the green-eyed monster making an appearance. It is stupid though, really. First off, I don't even know her. Second, of course any man with eyes would find her attractive, so I really shouldn't fault him for that.

"You know her?" I ask him while my eyes stay focused on the table that James and Bella are occupying.

"Yeah, but not too well. Our mothers were good friends. Sometimes she would accompany her mom when they would visit." He states.

"What do you know about her?" I ask not taking my eyes off her.

"I think she's about twenty-two. She's very shy and sweet. Keeps to herself mostly. She's been working at Johnson's cleaners for about two years now, mans the register. She volunteers at the shelter every Saturday. This is the first time I've seen her in a social setting in years." He said and he did sound surprised that she was here tonight.

I feel like a jealous child. He's known her for quite some time now. Yes, he admitted that he didn't know her well, but he has seen her over the years. I realize now I need to take my own laundry to the cleaners from now on and not let someone take it for me. It kills me to know I've been missing casting my eyes on such an angelic face.

I still can't hold the jealousy in too much. "So, does she still come around with her mom?"

"Ah, no, this is where it gets sad," he says solemnly.

I quickly turn my head and look questioningly at him. What the hell is he talking about? What misery has this beautiful goddess suffered?

I sigh impatiently and look at him with one eyebrow raised as I wait for him to continue.

"Her mom was killed about five years ago." He says in a sad tone.

"What do you mean killed?" I ask feeling totally perplexed.

"Do you remember back when State Bank was robbed?" he asks.

Of course I remember that. Carlisle, Emmett, and I put our heads together for weeks trying to figure out who was responsible for that. It was a professional job that was carried out by heartless thugs. Twelve innocent people were killed. The police had no leads and even we were unable to point them in the right direction. We did have several connections to the police department and would help them out when we could. Of course the police, in turn, would turn a blind eye to our activities as long as innocent people weren't involved. And never do we harm innocents.

"Yeah," I answer starting to understand.

"Well, Bella's mom was at the bank to deposit her husband's paycheck. Anyway, she ended up being one of the twelve that was shot and killed that day. Last time I saw her was at her mother's funeral. She stood there like a statue at her mother's graveside. Her expression was blank and her eyes just looked empty. It was the saddest sight I've ever seen." He says and he seems to be trying to shake off the memory.

"Bella was with her mother that day. She had to watch her mother get shot. One of the teller's told my mom that they had to pry Bella off her mother when it was time to take her body away. My mom visits with her and her dad sometimes. She says she hasn't seen a genuine smile from Bella since before her mom died. Mom says Bella won't talk about it."

I can't believe that this sweet, innocent woman had to witness such an atrocious crime. Not only that, but she had to watch her mother die. What I wouldn't do to take some of her pain away. I haven't even spoken to her, yet I feel like I would move mountains for her.

"I'm guessing that Lowry has something on her. I can't imagine why else she would be out with the scum of the earth. What do you know about it?" I am ready to get to the point so I can find out what I need to do. I am not about to allow him to hold anything over her beautiful head.

"Bella's dad is in the hospital. He's not doing to good. He had a heart attack about a week ago and he's gone downhill from there." Mike says while watching James and Bella at their table.

"So what does that have to do with James?" I ask him clearly frustrated.

"It seems Bella and her father have been really struggling financially. Apparently the hospital is getting frustrated that she hasn't been able to steadily pay the bill and wants to send him home. Of course, Bella's afraid that he'll die as soon as he's home if he doesn't have proper medical care. James has been trying to get with Bella for years but she has always refused his advances. It never bothered her for him to see the obvious distaste she had for him." He sighs loudly before he continues.

"However, once James got wind of the situation with Bella's father, things changed." He adds, obviously annoyed with her predicament.

"What did he do?" I practically growl while I stare at James with pure hatred.

Mike hesitates, probably because of my tone, but then continues. "James told Bella he'd cover her father's hospital bill. However, he's making her be his girl until she can pay him back. The only way the ass could get what he wants is to blackmail her. According to my friend, Joe, this is the first time they've been out together."

I am totally disgusted. I am ready to kill that bastard.

"Yeah, I hate it for her," Mike continues. "James is a real boozehound. He's been known to get rough with women. And since she's not so eager to be in his presence, I have a feeling she won't exactly be too accommodating for him. I hate to think how he'll treat her."

"What's her father's name and what hospital is he at?" I ask, knowing I need this information.

"Charles Swan. He's at Mercy in the intensive care unit." Mike replies.

That's it. I make a vow to myself right then and there that I am going to protect her. I will not let James harm one hair on her head. As I begin to formulate a plan in my head, I see Tyler walk in. _Perfect._

I catch Tyler's attention and motion for him to come over.

Tyler comes over and stands next to me, and Mike leaves to take care of other customers.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" Tyler asks. I know he can tell by the look on my face that something serious is up. This instantly seems to transform him into action mode. I like Tyler because he is always ready in a moment's notice to do a job and he has been very loyal to us.

"I need you to go to Carlisle. Tell him I said that we need to find out about Charles Swan's hospital bill. See if it's being paid and if not, tell him I want us to pay it. It it's being paid, find out who and how much. Also, I might need a few guys to keep some protection on someone so ask him to have some guys ready at a moment's notice. Tell him I said that this is very important to me and that I need him to trust me on this one." I can tell that my serious tone keeps his full attention and I am grateful that I know he can be trusted to deliver my message.

I know Carlisle will agree without hesitation. He knows I would never act on something that wasn't serious. He also would know that it was something urgent, and that I would be acting upon fast if I sent someone else to deliver my message.

Tyler agrees without the slightest hesitation and takes off to see Carlisle.

I make my way back over to our table but keep my eyes glued to where James and Bella sit.

Luckily, the girls aren't at the table. They probably headed off to the restroom. Good, because I need to really talk to Emmett and at this point I really don't care if Jasper knows or not.

"Emmett, we got more of a problem with James than I thought." I say as I sit back down at the table.

"Oh," he cocks his eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"You know, Bella, the girl Alice pointed out with James?" I ask him.

Jasper's interest perks up then. He and Alice obviously like Bella even though they didn't really seem to know her.

"Yeah," Emmett says. "What about her?"

"It appears that James is forcing her to be with him in order for her ailing father's hospital bills to be taken care of. He's dying and James is using it against her." I tell them both knowing neither one of them is going to like that.

"That son of a bitch!" Jasper exclaims. "I knew Bella would never be with that bastard in her right mind."

"I've already sent Tyler to Carlisle to find out about her father's bill. We'll take care of it one way or another for her. I know Carlisle will help. We need to get her out his clutches." I tell them, never drifting my eyes away from where Bella is.

"Wow. This dame has really gotten to you hasn't she?" Emmett asks with amusement laced in his tone.

"Emmett, you know I don't like any woman to be mistreated. And she... well, she seems so innocent, so vulnerable. A guy like James could tear her to shreds. I can't let that happen." I say in a protective tone much to the same protective feeling I've felt for her since I first laid eyes on her.

I guess my answer seems to clarify things for both Emmett and Jasper. When I glance at them, I notice they are both in serious thought, no doubt going over different plans of action.

"Edward, you know James has just as many connections as you and Carlisle have, don't you?" Jasper asks me obviously concerned over retaliation.

Before I could answer, Emmett pipes in. "Well, we did come here to deliver a message to him anyway. We can just make sure he gets another." He pops his knuckles and grins.

"Not that simple Emmett." I say and Jasper nods in agreement.

"Why not?" Emmett asks sounding a little annoyed.

"Because," Jasper starts, "that won't keep him away from Bella. He's been after her for too long. He's not the kind to give up easily and he has lots of help."

"So, what do we do then?" Emmett asks.

"We have to get her away from him. We'll need to distract him and the guys that are with him tonight. While he's distracted, we'll take her out of here and hide her at Carlisle's or at my house. If we don't take her tonight, she may be more broken then she looks now." I sadly answer as I look over at her empty face.

Emmett and Jasper both look over to where she is sitting. I can tell they are seeing the same thing I was seeing. Bella looks sad, broken, and defeated. There was no way we can let that monster have his way with her.

Much to Emmett's dismay, we decide not to approach James about the money he owes. I know once we get riled up that it will be harder for us to not lay it in to him for his treatment of Bella. Plus, Jasper convinces us that it will be best if he doesn't know that we know about his relationship with Bella. So, Jasper wants us to mingle about the club so James won't see us all spending too much time together. A little later Jasper will get James away from Bella to 'question' him about some activities that he and his gang of goons might be responsible for. When that time comes, Emmett and I will hightail it into action and take Bella safely away. Alice and Rose will accompany us so that Bella won't be frightened of us.

Waiting is always the hardest damn part. I have to watch as the filthy scum grabs her arm tightly and leans over and whispers something in her ear. I can see Bella visibly shudder and watch as her eyes tightly close. You can see the pure disgust all over her face.

My jaw is literally aching from the way I am clenching my teeth. My hands are balled up into fists and I am ready to pounce and put the filth in a Chicago overcoat. I look up at Emmett, who is standing across the club staring at me. He shakes his head and mouths 'no'. He knows me well. He knew what I was thinking and I can tell from the look on his face that he was trying to convey to me that we will soon get our chance. I sigh and nod the affirmative as I continue to keep my eyes focused on Beauty and the Beast.

I know Jasper would go to talk to James soon when I saw Alice and Rosalie get up from the table at the same time. Jasper was supposed to fill them in on our plan when they returned from the restroom. Alice and Rosalie make their way to the end of the bar closest to the exit. Rosalie leans in and whispers something in Mike's ear. You can see him taking in what she says and then he laughs and the girls join in. Of course, we know the laughter is just to cover up any seriousness or worry that may be conveyed in their voices. Mike needs to know what is going down so he can provide a cover story to James if the need should arise.

Five minutes later, Jasper leaves his table and makes his way over to James' table. I watch Jasper's serious face as he is obviously mentioning he needs to discuss something in private with him. I can see James tense slightly then he leans over and whispers harshly into Bella's ear. He has a very menacing look on his face as he forcefully turns her face to look at him before she nods. Jasper's has his fists balled up like mine, and I can see the muscles contracting in his arm due to James' actions. I know he can hold it in, but I also know how hard it is to do that.

James rises from the table and motions to two guys sitting at the table next to him to join him. He is obviously afraid to face anyone alone without his goons. He doesn't have the balls to do anything on his own. And of course, are counting on this.

As soon as Jasper and the evil triplets make their way into the back pool room, Emmett makes his move. He walks up to Bella and says something to her and points over to Alice and Rosalie at the bar. Alice has a big smile on her face and waves eagerly at Bella to join her.

I don't stay to watch her walk to them. I casually walk by the bar and walk out the side door, winking at Rosalie as I pass by so she would know I would be in position outside. I walk out and start the car and pull up by the door and try my best to wait patiently for the four of them to come out.

The plan is I will drive us all to Carlisle's and we will explain everything to Bella and then find the safest place to keep her. I'm sure by the time we get there; Carlisle will have already made the necessary arrangements for Bella's father Charlie. Emmett will drive Alice back to Jasper's house and Alice will fill Jasper in on everything. Rosalie more than likely will be going home with Emmett later and might also be needed as a calming feminine influence for Bella.

Soon the doors are opening and everyone slides in. Rosalie sits up front by me. Alice, Bella, Emmett sit in the back. Not only is Emmett sitting by Bella as a safety precaution but his sheer bulk helps hide her small frame sitting next to him in the car.

"Um, what are we doing? I can't leave. James will be so angry that I'm not at the table when he comes back." Bella nervously says while looking around at us.

I know she is scared but I feel instant relief as soon as she is with us. To know that she is out of reach from that sadistic bastard is like a heavy weight being lifted off my shoulder. However, to be in such close proximity of Bella is maddening. It's maddening because all I want to do is look into her beautiful eyes and hear that beautiful voice but preferably without the edge of fear.

"Bella, we'll explain everything to you when we stop. Let me introduce you to everyone. That big teddy bear beside you is Emmett." Alice says soothingly.

"Après vous, Mademoiselle," Emmett says trying to sound suave. We all crack up.

"Emmett, you big doofus, you just said 'after you'" Rosalie snickers and rolls her eyes at him.

"Well, it's the only French I remember and I thought since Bella was French is would be nice for her to hear her native tongue." Emmett retorts sourly.

"Dear Lord Emmett, Bella is not French. 'Bella' is short for Isabella which is Italian. Also, if you'd paid attention, you would have noticed that she does not have a foreign accent at all. So her native tongue is the same as everyone else's in the car." Rosalie replies and then adds "but I'm sure she knows you meant well."

"Yes, thank you Emmett. It's nice to meet you." Bella speaks in her angelic voice.

"Okay, well that lovely lady sitting up front who can hold her own against Emmett and then some is Rosalie Hale. She's Emmett's girlfriend." Alice gestures to Rosalie.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Rose gives Bella a welcoming smile.

"You too." Bella responds.

"And our handsome driver is Edward. He's a good man to have on your side and he's single." Alice adds and gives Bella a slight nudge with her arm.

You gotta love Alice. She's got a knack at matchmaking and I certainly hope it works like a charm this time.

I turn around for a quick moment and give her my best smile. "It's certainly a pleasure to meet you Bella." I wink at her before I turn back around to watch the road.

"Uh, um, great to meet you as well" Bella finally stutters out.

Soon I am pulling in to Carlisle's estate. I quickly hop out to help Bella out of the car but Emmett beats me to it. I'm just dying to touch her but hopefully soon I'll get my chance.

We walk in to Carlisle's large, lush mansion. I try to pace myself with Bella. You can tell she is a little intimidated by this place. Of course, that's natural. Carlisle's house is a little extravagant even in our line of business.

I hold the door open for her and then motion for her to follow me. The others follow closely behind us.

As we walk into the parlor Carlisle and Esme immediately stand up from the couch to greet us.

"Hello, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice" he nods politely at each one of us. "It's always good to see you all. Edward, please introduce us to that lovely lady standing next to you." Carlisle says politely as he smiles at Bella.

"Carlisle, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella Swan. She prefers to be called 'Bella'. Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen." I gesture between the two of them.

Bella blushes. How beautiful. Just another beautiful trait to add to my growing list of her fantastic qualities and attributes.

"Well, Bella, I am pleased to meet you." Carlisle steps forward to Bella and gently shakes her hand.

"I would like to introduce you to my beautiful wife, Esme." Carlisle says as he wraps his arm around Esme's waist when she joins him by his side.

"Bella, I'm happy to have you here. Please make yourself at home." Esme says with her brilliant smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, and I do appreciate your hospitality, but could someone please tell me what I am doing here?"Bella asks with the nervous edge returning in her voice.

I know that it was my turn to explain and I hope that I can do it well.

"Bella, we know that James is bribing you to be with him. He's very underhanded and dangerous. We feel a responsibility to keep you safe from him and to help you out of this situation." I tell her and I hope that I convey my sincerity to her.

"Then what would you all expect from me?" Bella asks skeptically.

Carlisle answers for me. "Bella, the only thing we expect is for you to let us handle this. We are not asking anything in return from you. Your father and I attended high school together. He is a great man and I have the utmost respect for him. He has done a lot for this community and I have always counted him as a friend. I owe it to your father to keep his daughter safe. I promise you that you will not be indebted to us at all."

"I appreciate that but James is paying my father's hospital bill. He will expect me to fulfill my bargain with him." Bella appears defeated once more.

"Bella, please have a seat and let us discuss this further." Carlisle motions to the couch that he and Esme vacated when we first entered the room.

"We have contacted the hospital regarding this. Yes, James did make arrangements but he has yet to make any payment to them. I have paid the balance on your father's bill and I have given them a deposit to use for continued payment. So, you have no debt to James and he cannot hold this over you." Carlisle tells her.

"I promise Mr. Cullen, I will pay you back as soon as I can. It may take me a wh…" Bella began but Carlisle quickly interrupts her.

"Bella, there is no need for you to pay me back. As I told you before, I think of your father as a friend and a great man and I consider it an honor to do something for a man who has given so much to others. The only thing I want from you is for you to keep yourself safe as I know your father would want as well."

Tears are running down her delicate face. She suddenly leaps forward and embraces Carlisle in a hug.

"Thank you so much Mr. Cullen. I can't tell you how much this means to us. I know he may not get better but I value the time I have with him. This means the world to me." She then sits back, red-faced, once again.

"Please call me Carlisle, Bella. Esme and I would both prefer you to call us by our first names. After all, you are Charlie's daughter which means you mean a lot to us as well." Esme nods next to Carlisle.

"Now I would like to explain to all of you some arrangements I have made to ensure Bella's safety." Carlisle states.

"As I said before, James is dangerous. He is callous, ruthless, and downright evil. He has his sights set on Bella and we must be able to predict his moves before he makes them. I have had Bella's father moved to a room on a different floor of the hospital. One of my men is positioned in his old room should James or any of his men try to investigate. There are men stationed outside of this room as well, so it will look for all intensive purposes as if this is the room of Charles Swan. However, Charlie will be safe in another room that will have men guarding it outside as well as in. I promise you Bella, that your father will be safe. We are also in the process of arranging a way for you to visit your father undetected."

Bella seems relieved that her father will be under protection.

"Bella, Edward here, will be in charge of your protection. I assure you that you are in great hands with Edward. Your safety will be his top most priority." Carlisle says smiling proudly at me.

"Please don't go to any trouble on my account. Keeping my father safe is more than I could ask for. I'll be fine, really." Bella replies while looking nervously at me.

I don't know why she is nervous. I hope she's not worried that I would hurt her. I won't let anything hurt her.

"Bella, it is my pleasure. I want to do this for you. James has gotten away with hurting so many people in the past and I will not stand by while someone else is in danger because of him. Besides, what would this world be without someone as wonderful as you in it?" I can't help to put some emphasis on just how great I think she is.

She blushes deeply and bites her lip and looks down suddenly interested in Carlisle's hardwood floors.

"Thank you, Edward. It means a lot to me that you, that all of you care so much. I must admit that James was really beginning to give me the heebie-jeebies. Somebody up there must like me if I was led to you." Bella admits in her sweet voice.

"I can't imagine anyone that would not like you. I am more than happy to help you." I tell her as I grab one of her hands and hold it between both of mine and give her a gentle squeeze. Her hand feels so right in mine that I begrudgingly let go.

Once again her face holds that beautiful blush.

"Bella, it would be safer if you did not return home right now. In fact, it's better for you not to be alone until all is safe again. I would like you to stay with me at my home. I promise you will be safe. Do you think you would be comfortable staying with me?" I ask her.

"If you're sure that I wouldn't be an imposition, then I'd be pleased to accept your offer. Thank you, Edward." I don't think I will ever tire of hearing my name spoken from her lips.

"Shall we?" I ask and offer her my arm.

"Certainly." She replies. "My father and I really appreciate all of this. Thanks so much." She says with hints of tears in her eyes as she looks out once more at the people that I consider my family.

It is a short drive to my house. It's always been particularly convenient living so close to Carlisle and Esme.

When we arrive, I quickly make my way to her side of the car to open the door for her. I can only hope I can continue to see that blush for a long time.

She is impressed by the house. However, I can tell that she is one that really doesn't put too much stock in possessions. She does not seem materialistic at all. I suddenly feel like a braggart with all my different collections. But, she does not seem to pass judgment either.

I show her all around the house so she can find everything she might need. I take her up to my bedroom. I want her to stay in here because it's the nicest room. I also must admit to liking the idea of her being in my bed even if I can't be with her. She tries to protest stating that I should not be inconvenienced because of her. I tell her that I will only feel inconvenienced if she does not accept my bedroom as her own for her stay.

I never believed I would find myself falling dizzy with a dame, especially so quickly. It's like all of a sudden I'm seeing the 'real world' and what I had before was just imaginary. Imaginary because I don't think by best imagination could conjure up the vision that is Isabella Swan.

"Um, Edward," Bella hesitates then continues. "I…I don't have anything to sleep in since I can't go home. I don't mean to be any trouble; it's just that this dress won't be very comfortable to sleep in. Might you have something I could borrow?" she finishes shyly.

It takes me a little while to answer because suddenly visions of a naked Bella in my bed begin taking over my brain. I am praying that she doesn't look down because I am beginning to develop a 'not so little' problem in my lower region.

"Uh, no, I mean I can get you something to sleep in." I stutter sounding jingle-brained.

The only thing I really can give her is an undershirt and a pair of boxers. She accepts them rather gratefully. As I bid her goodnight, she comes up to me and thanks me again and gives me a hug which I more than willingly accepted. As we break away from the hug and I am about to exit the room, she gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I'm sure I look like a kid on Christmas morning afterwards and I know that this time I won't be able to hide my blush.

Even with the circumstances being what they were regarding Bella's safety, I have to say that the next few days were easily the best I've ever had.

Everyday Bella was whisked incognito into the hospital to visit with her father. Her father wasn't doing well and Bella knew before this even began that he didn't have much time left. She just cherished the time that she did have with him.

She would regale me with stories of her childhood while we sat with her father in his room. She would look lovingly at her dad and ask him if he remembered this or that never expecting him to answer.

I had to laugh at a story she told of when they all visited her late grandmother when she was seven. She had been playing with her grandmother's nine year old neighbor's son outside. She suddenly came in crying saying the boy had called her a name. When they asked her what he had called her, she told them 'he said I was just a radiant girl.' They all began to laugh and Bella began to sob louder until they told her what radiant actually meant. She did say that particular incident led her to a love of vocabulary and her unending love of books.

This woman just kept getting more and more perfect.

A couple days later Bella's father had finally succumbed. I lovingly held Bella for hours at a time for the next few days. I willingly sat with Bella and held her hand during the funeral and stayed with her throughout the reception that was hosted at Carlisle's house.

And, Carlisle was right. Charles Swan was a well respected man of the community. The number of people offering their condolences was overwhelming.

That night Bella did not want to be alone and asked me if I would hold her. Of course I more than willingly obliged. Holding her that night was heaven. She just seemed to fit perfectly to my body, as if we were molded that way specifically. I am beginning to think that we were.

There was no doubt in my mind that I was totally in love with Bella. I could only pray that she might feel the same way. I would be happy if she even felt a fourth of what I feel.

Four days after the funeral, I was downstairs searching my library for some paperwork that I needed to return to Carlisle. Suddenly, I hear a loud crash coming from the kitchen. I bolt for the kitchen, afraid that Bella has been injured likely reaching for something out of the tall cupboard.

When I walk into the kitchen, one of my worst fears is realized. The glass in the kitchen door has been broken and the door is ajar, likely shoved open quickly. Damn it! I don't have my gun on me. We've been home for hours and I have guards outside; at least I did have guards outside.

Where were the extra guards I hired? No one should have been able to get in this house.

But, someone is here and I need to get to Bella before they do.

I quickly sprint up the stairs to my bedroom. I cautiously enter the bedroom.

It is eerily quiet. Too quiet.

I slowly creep toward the bathroom door that's slightly open. I can hear deep, heavy breathing the closer I get to the door. It's Bella. She sounds panicked. As much as I want to burst in there and scoop Bella up I know I have to find out first if there is someone in there with her.

I don't have to wait long. I can hear James' disgusting voice.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you Isabella? Did you actually think you were safe? Did you really think that I would let some damn skirt pull one over on me?" he asks menacingly.

Bella is sitting on the bathroom floor. That bastard has one hand around her waist holding her tight against him. He has a gun pointed at her with his other hand. Bella is shaking violently. I have to get her away from him.

"Before I send you to visit 'daddy dearest,' I'm gonna have the fun with you I should of already had. Now, you're gonna get off your ass and we're gonna take a little ride." He yanks her up roughly.

Ah, hell no. He's not taking my Bella anywhere.

I decide it's now or never and I burst through the door. At the same time, Bella knees him where it hurts. He drops to his knees. I rush forward and kick the gun out of his hands.

"Go Bella!" I yell.

I don't have time to see if she complied. I have to get to the gun before James does.

Right as I was reaching for it, James kicks me in the shins knocking me off my feet.

Soon James and I are both throwing punches and trying to keep each other from getting to the gun.

I can hear Bella saying something. I can't understand her between our fighting and her frightened sobs between her words.

"I SAID STOP JAMES!" Bella yells at the top of her lungs.

We both look up. Somehow she has managed to get the gun while we were fighting. She is pointing it straight at James.

Her hand is shaking dangerously as she holds the gun. I know I need to get the gun from her before she hurts herself or me.

I slowly crawl backwards and stand up. Even though Bella knows I am on her side, I know that sudden movements can take you by surprise leaving dangerous circumstances.

Turns out I don't need to worry about James getting away. All of a sudden I hear Emmett's booming voice and he and Seth, one of our guards, come barreling in. Emmett has his gun pointed right at James.

Bella is still holding the gun at James and she is shaking like a leaf. It's as if she is in a trance and is just frozen in position.

"Bella, sweetheart, everything's okay now." I say gently and as calmly as I could.

She doesn't move.

"Bella, baby, listen to my voice. No one's going to get hurt now. You and I are both okay. We need to let Emmett and Seth take James out of here. You don't want them to get hurt do you? Just hand me the gun baby." I am still trying to maintain a calm voice.

She keeps her stance, but her eyes move over to me. As soon as she sees me, tears start streaming down her beautiful face.

"Oh, Edward!" she gasps and immediately drops her arm and at the same time Emmett and Seth rush in.

I step closer to her and take the gun out of her hand. She continues to sob.

Carlisle then comes in. "Edward, thank goodness you two are okay. John saw one of James' men sneaking around the property and we got over here as fast as we could. Roy was shot in the shoulder and Andy was knocked out. They are both going to be fine and are on their way to the hospital for treatment. We will take care of James. You just take care of Bella."

I hand the gun to Carlisle. "Thanks, Carlisle. I'll see you tomorrow."

I take a still sobbing Bella in my arms and pull her tightly to my chest. I rub her back and keep whispering assurances in her ear.

"Let's sit down baby," and I pull her over to the bed. I lay us down on the bed and keep my arms around her holding her and never wanting to let her go.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Bella. You mean so much to me." I tell her as I kiss her forehead and then bury my face in her hair inhaling her sweet scent.

"I was afraid he was going to kill you Edward. I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't handle it if I lost you too." She sniffs and snuggles closer to me.

I place my hand under her chin and gently lift her head up so I can look into her mesmerizing eyes as I speak. I need her to see and hear the sincerity and truth of my words.

"Bella, you will not lose me. I am yours. I have been yours since the moment I first laid eyes on you. Every day I have fallen even more in love with you. I don't know how I've made it through life without you, but now that you're here I don't want to ever let you go. You are it for me doll. Please say you'll be mine. I love you." I can't help but lean in and lightly kiss her lips.

She has tears in her eyes again and I am afraid that my admission has scared her off.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't think you felt the same way about me. I love you too. So much. I think about you all the time. Just hearing your voice always puts me at ease. I feel like a live electrical wire whenever you touch me. I…"

I place my fingers on her lips to hush her. I can't stand it anymore. I have to kiss her. I lean down and put my lips on hers.

She immediately puts her hands around my neck and pulls me even closer. Our lips move in perfect synchronization. Our lips part and our tongues dance feverishly. This is a kiss like no other. It seems as if we are able to convey all the depths of our love in this kiss.

Before long, we have to break away from our kiss only for the necessity of air. However, I can't help myself and I have to kiss across her cheek to her ear, down along her jaw and eventually to her delicate neck. I finally lift my head and look into her dazzling eyes. Our gaze holds the love, trust, passion, want, and need that we are both feeling.

"Bella, I love you so much." I say as I lovingly begin stroking her hair by her cheek.

"Edward, make love to me please. I need you." Her voice is husky and laced with want.

"God, Bella, I want you so much. Are you sure baby?" I have to be positive. I don't want her to do this solely because she thinks I want to, which of course I do.

"Yes. I've never been more sure about anything in my life Edward. I know we belong together." She says as she strokes my face with her hand.

"We do, Bella. We do belong together." I lean into her and we kiss passionately once again. This time she threads her fingers in my hair. It feels so damn good.

This time as our kiss breaks, I kiss from the corner of her mouth and up her jaw to her ear. I blow gently in her ear and suck on her earlobe. Her breathing picks up and a soft moan escapes her lips.

I then sit up and grin widely at her. I take her hand and pull her up. We stand up next to the bed and I wrap my arms around her waist and our mouths mould in another heated kiss. I turn her body around with her back facing me.

"Let me get this dress off you, shall I?" I ask as I put my mouth on the back of her neck and slowly slide her zipper down. I kiss my way down her back as more of her skin is revealed. When the zipper stops near her hips, I slide the dress down her arms and bend down pulling the dress with me while leaving kisses on the outside of her thighs and down her legs to her delicate ankles. She carefully steps out of it and I lay the dress on the chair next to the bed.

When I turn her around, she is biting her lip and looking down at her feet.

"Don't be nervous love. You're beautiful. So damn beautiful, inside and out." I say as I gently nudge her head up by her chin.

"So are you Edward. So are you." She whispers and brings her hands out and begins unbuttoning my shirt. She brushes the sides away with her hands and then runs her hands slowly and deliberately over my chest and abdomen while running her fingers along the creases of my muscles.

I look down at my beautiful lady and take in the site before my wandering eyes. The swell of her breasts peek over her brassiere. My eyes continue to travel down her body over her smooth stomach, delectable thighs and luscious legs. I move closer to her reaching around her back and unclasping her brassiere moving it down her shoulders and off her arms.

Her breathing stutters slightly as I take each breast into my eager hands.

"Beautiful," I murmur as I massage each one and run my fingertips over her nipples. Her nipples immediately harden and we both let out a moan.

She brings her hands to my belt and makes quick work of unfastening it and opening my slacks. She pulls them down my legs and moves them to the chair with her dress is on once I step out of them.

With nothing on but our underwear, I pull her to the bed with me where I have her lie down in the middle of the bed.

I hover over her without adding my weight and give her a small kiss on her lips. I kiss my way down till I am in between her breasts. I move my mouth to her right breast and massage her left breast with my hand. I immediately take the tempting mound into my mouth unable to stop the humming noise I am making from escaping. I suck and lick her pink nipple and lightly nip on it before my mouth and hand trade breasts, so I can insure each one receives the attention they so deserved.

I let my hands travel down to the side of her panties and bring them down. I appreciate her legs like fine art as I lift each one at a time to free her. I then bring my hands back up her body sliding them up her smooth, gorgeous legs.

When I get all the way up between her legs, I gently glide my hand over her slit. I rub it back and forth relishing in the moistness that has gathered for me. As I dip a finger inside of her, she lets out an audible gasp followed quickly by a deep moan. Feeling her beautiful body and the wetness that has accumulated, I find myself growing impossibly harder.

As my finger finds its way deeper inside her, she finds her way to the top of my boxers and begins to pull them down. She lets out a frustrated sigh when she realizes she can't go any further because of the placement of our bodies.

I chuckle and take my free hand and finish taking them all the way off.

"Please, Edward. I don't want to wait any longer. I need you." She pleads.

"Bella baby, I want you so much. I need you too. Promise me, sweetheart that you will let me know if I need to stop. I don't want to hurt you baby." I say as I look in her eyes checking for any hesitation. I find none.

I position myself at her entrance and slowly ease inside of her. I still immediately when I hear her gasp loudly.

"No, Edward, don't stop. Just go all the way in and then give me moment." She says and when she notices my hesitation, she adds "I promise I'll be fine honey. I'm not use to it, but I will be. Please, go ahead."

So, I go on and plunge all the way inside of her. I still once again, waiting for her. She hisses a little. She feels so wonderful. Like pure ecstasy. It takes everything I have in me to not move. After a few moments she looks up at me and smiles widely.

"I'm ready Edward."

Pure heaven. That's what it feels like being enveloped in her warmth. I keep my pace slow, wanting this feeling to last as long as possible.

"Oh, God, Edward" she moans out. "This feels so good."

"Bella" is all I can say. I can't seem to string any words together at the moment.

My pace increases and a delightful rhythm begins. Hearing all the pleasurable sounds coming from her washes away my fears of hurting her. I begin to pull my cock out and then plunge it back into her with reckless abandon. Both of our breathing increases. The sheen of sweat gives off a beautiful glow to her body, and I can feel the sweat dripping off of me.

I want to stay inside her body forever. I never want our connection to be broken. We just fit perfectly together as if our bodies were perfectly designed for one another.

"Uh, Bella, you feel amazing, so right. God, I love you so much." I bring my hand between us and begin to tickle her clit. I know neither one of us will be able to hold out much longer.

"Oh, Uh…., Ah Edward, Oh God, Yes" she says in ragged breaths.

I pick up my pace even further and begin thrusting furiously in and out of her. I begin rubbing her bundle of nerves rapidly. I pump twice more and we are both lost to the utopia of our orgasms.

We kiss lovingly once more before I slowly pull out of her. I instantly tuck her into my side, holding her close.

"Bella, you are so totally amazing. I want nothing more than to spend every day with you. I love you." I tell her as I bring her hand up to me and begin kissing it over and over.

"Thank you, Edward. For loving me. For protecting me. For wanting me. I would love to spend every day with you. I love you. I could spend forever with you and it still wouldn't be enough time." She kisses me sweetly on my cheek.

"Then let's spend forever together. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?" I ask her staring straight into her eyes trying to make her see how much she means to me.

"Yes, Edward. Yes. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife." She answers with a wide, breathtaking smile.

I smile wide, happier than a child stranded in a candy store. "Thank you, love. I am the luckiest man in the world."

I sigh contentedly and pull her closer in my arms. She wraps her arm around my waist and lays her head on my shoulder. Before long my beautiful Bella's breathing evens out and she sleeps peacefully in my arms.

And I know I am the luckiest man in the world. I know I don't deserve the love of such a wonderful angel, but I will not take that love for granted. I will spend every day of forever letting her know how special she is to me.

All I can think about was how soon Bella will be my wife. She will be Mrs. Edward Masen. My beautiful wife, my other half, my Bella Masen. I can't wait.

When Carlisle offered me the chance to one day take his place he reminded me that I always have a choice. He said that it would never be too late to change my mind. I think now I have. I love Carlisle, Esme, and all the people I've become close to through the family. But I want to grow old with Bella. I want to have children with her, our own family. I can't risk ever losing her. So, I think it would be best if Bella and I start our life together on our own.

Bella is the most important thing to me now, the most important thing ever. Simply put, Bella is my life now.

**~~The End~~**

**To better understand the Slang used in this story, the following link is an excellent connection:**

www(dot)dinnerandamurder(dot)com

_**Please review and let me know what you think. Also, please check out my multi-chapter story, His Personal Possession.**_


End file.
